


Birthday Bang

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: Florence gets a new flat and the flatmate that comes with it. Sex ensues.





	Birthday Bang

The mare did a little-half turn on one hoof as she contemplated dinner plans, her date had been laid back enough to let her pick. maybe… _there’s that sushi place, or the one place in two that does spaghetti bolognese right.._ She pushed her chair in, already up and not quite dancing on her heels as she-

**buuzzz. bzzzz bzzz bzzz** _Oh, yeah-wait…_

327-979-****[Can’t do tonight.]

327-829-****[Some other time, then?]

327-979-**** [Sorry, not really sure when ;;;]

Ah. Well… it was ok, she’d just… well it was already in her hand, so finding her number was easy, “Dooooot, you said this guy was dependable!”

“Well he was for me,” the pink kobold squeaked at the other end of the line, “And Buu said she had a nice time with him too, we just… thought he was more your type, kinda-”

“Nerdy? Shut-in? Bor-”

“No, not that, just-”

“Wait, you and Butani had dates with this cat?”

“Well yeah, why?”

“How tall is he, Doot?”

“Tall, like, five feet, at least.”

“Did you tell him I was 5′ 6″?”

“No, I just figured he would get along with-”

“Pinks, listen. He likes being tall. I’ll swear on my life-”

“You don’t know that!”

“Well I’m going home anyways, since your ‘adorable purry gentleman’ doesn’t know when he wont be busy.”

“Oh.”

That just about summed up her quiet evening in long shirt and underwear watching Henson movies. Mostly to marvel at the puppets and nostalgia and partly to stare at Bowie. At least the ice cream didn’t flake out on their date.

* * *

 

bzzz bzzz bzzz- Florence jerked upright, her phone disturbing her earlier than-she groped blindly, and answered.

“Hey, Miss Erlenmeyer, its the super, got a minute?”

“Bwh-” she turned and coughed for a moment, willing her voice to work at this early hour, “Yeah, what’s up, Drew?”

“Mr. Winters, today, Ms. Erlenmeyer. Toleni LLC. are selling these apartment complexes, so both of us have a month.”

“Mr. Winters, wh-so… I have a month to find… new-” her brain wasn’t on talking terms with her at this early hour.

“New lodgings, yes. And I need to find new work, but I wont burden you with that,” the canine drawled on in that accent she’d never totally pinned down.

“Ah gee Drew, that’s gotta suck.”

“It does, Flo, it does. Look for the official notice on your door later today.”

“Well… ok, thanks, Bye Drew.”

“Thanks, goodbye.”Well she was up already. Shower, coffee-coffee first. Just the grinds seemed to jostle her brain cells as she dumped them in the coffee maker, the water already running in her bathroom, it’d be the perfect temperature once she got the coffee brewing.

* * *

 

“You look tired, Flo-sama.”

“Yeah Butani, I mean I got disturbed early today and just stayed up.” She grunted and set the barbell up, wiping down the bench as she looked around, “Bu, I need to find a new apartment in less than a month. Know anywhere?”

“Oh, My lease is up soon, maybe you could take over the lease?”

“Where at?”

“Warrenview, you know by the-”

Flo wiped her brow, “With the-you got a lot of rabbits there, right? Wait-no, no, Doot had digs there too-I need accessibility, that’s a place for little folks like you.”

“Ah yes, I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, its not your fault. Bu, are you busy, like I wanted to go out for drinks, maybe… _y’know_ , too?”

“Oh, nono, I am forbidden, this test I am given this long list, so many things I can’t do or eat-”

“Oh right, ok, some other time…” she sighed deeply.

Butani clip-clipped over softly and looked at her.”Would this improve your mood?” Her porcine workout partner had her sports bra rolled up, “I would not suggest eating pork today, the list says the pharmaceuticals are unpredictable, but this should be safe.”

Flo giggled softly, “Thanks Bu-” she put her wide equine muzzle into Bu’s cleavage and motorboated her a bit, enjoying soft, sweaty cleavage, and copped a feel on her perky bottom.

* * *

 

“Hey Flo, sorry about that guy, if I’d known-”

“Its ok Doot, I got bigger fish to fry.”

“Mh, what’s up?”

“You know any nice apartments near here? Fuck it, gimme an address, close or not-”

“Oh. Well I’m moving out of mine, soon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, should be in three months or so.”

“Where to?” Florence set her coffee to one side and fished out her phone, “Your old place was kinda small for me, is the new place for little people too?”

“No, I’m getting a-well _Sheen_ and I are getting a house.”

“Oh wow, so like, stepping it up a notch huh? There a ring in there, too?”

“No, not really. We’re probably gonna swing a lot there, though. Come join us sometime.”

“Doot, you know how-th-I don’t-”

“Its fine, we can do private shows, Sheen, me, maybe Bu, or like-yeah we could invite Emer~ _son_ ”

“You’re awful. Anyways I’m over that silly crush.”

The pink reptile sideyed her, “Ok you. Why don’t you ask him about apartments then?”

“Ah yeah, better than asking you and Bu, you’re both too damn short.”

“And you’re stupid huge, go on, coward, talk to the blue pony.” Doot was amusing herself egging on her timid coworker.

“ **Fine** , I will.”

She started to leave, as Doot called out,“You should warm up first, I know the server room’s really great to cool down after workouts but your highbeams are on, girl.”

* * *

 

 _Ok so this design or… well these three should be good, let the boss give me some input. Please christ let me get some good input on these designs_. Em rubbed his eyes, he’d been at it since he got in the door and-shit no wonder he was hungry, 2pm already… ok food, yeah- someone was knocking on his door.

“Emmerson? Its me, Florence.”

“Oh, come in, Flo.” He got up to let her in, “I was about to get lunch, come with?”

“Sure, I ate earlier, but I’ll come with,” She smiled, her nose just faintly pink as he offered her his arm, hesitating before locking elbows.

“I’ll buy you something, just so I don’t-just so I’m not like eating in front of you.”

She blushed pink as they headed down to the cafeteria, “If you insist.”

The smell of food only underscored Em’s poor decisions as his stomach growled, “I should have eaten at least an hour ago, lemme just get eats.”

As they got to the line she looked at him, “ladies first,” Em beamed at her, getting an even pinker nose from the mare.

Flo went down the line, picking a few things, mostly based on what she thought would reheat best. “Oh and that, please.” Why turn down lunch, even if it was gonna end up as dinner?

Em was keen on getting a big damn burger, lotta good stuff along with but-hungry or not he had to steal a few glances at Flo, well, that choice equine booty, anyways. Hot damn if hunger was the only thing keeping him from dwelling on it more. He’d have to work up the stones to ask her out sometime, even a ‘no’ was better than him not knowing at all.

That looked free, Florence picked out a spot to settle with Em as she picked at her food, “Hey Em, you got a place, yeah?”

“Ah yeah, I got a flat, yeh.”

“Where at, I’ve asked all my girlfriends but they’re all tiny, I should have asked you first, dunno why I didn’t.”

“Ah, this place out by-wait, are you looking for a new flat?”

“Oh, god, Em I’m gonna be homeless at the end of the month, they’re like selling the apartments I live in, probably tear them all down to make a mall or some bullshit.”

“I have a two bedroom flat, actually. Old roommate’s in jail.”

“What, really? Get out!”

“Nah, gave me a heart attack when the cops showed up to arrest him, honest. Why don’t you move in, it’d be nice to have another person paying the rest. And like… company, yeah.”

She felt her face grow hot and blurted out “Yes!” fast enough to embarrass herself, not wanting him to withdraw the offer.

* * *

 

Two weekends later she hugged him, “Em you really didn’t have to-”

“No, no, I’m glad to help. Its not like it was a lot anyways. I guess neither of us have a lot, do we? Hope I wont scare you off with how sad this all looks.” Honestly, it was a flat with two lads formerly living in it and now just him. Well, him and now her, too. His corner in the living room with his rig, two monitors and his cozy chair, and drawing tablet. Now they had her TV monitor in the room, her consoles and her bedroom mostly set up. He hoped the place looked more lived in now.

“For real, you’re so nice to do this-” She moved in to hug him, catching him off guard, as she squeezed tight.

This was-ok they were both sweaty but a sweaty mare pressing her bust up against him like this was still pretty nice.

* * *

 

 **x_XDEATH_x** : _packs his bowl and chills_

 **Serial563** :Ok nerd, you’re playing MaU like the rest of us, don’t pretend to be cool.

 **Glosster** :I’ve done this boss so many times already goddamn rare drops, I want that mount.

“Okay idiots, we gotta focus, pay attention when I ask you to do something.”

Em pinched the bridge of his nose a little, this asshole was the only one in voice, did he really think anyone else here was gonna take him seriously on a level 60 raid? _Whatever, muted now_.

Flo bounced behind him, humming. “Oh, hey that’s MaU, isn’t it? I had a friend talk me into playing for a while, but-”

“Hm?” Em pushed his headset off one ear, “Oh, yeah. Doing a raid. You seem excited, what’s up?”

“Got a hot date lined up.”

“Getting out of your shell, eh?” Em rested the headset on his neck, he didn’t really need to hear what was going on in there anyways.

“Trying to, new years’ resolution and all that, gotta go out more, not be single if I can help it.”

“Cool, I’ll be here at home, might be awake when you get home, unless you’re out all night.”

“Not on the first date. I’d never do that with a guy, anyways.” She spun around, wearing something easily considered casual, a pleated skirt and pale blue blouse.

Em leaned back in his lazy shorts and tee, “Ok, have fun, be safe.”

She waved again and twirled out the door.

 **Serial563** :WHERE’S OUR HEALER???

It could have been worse but at least they were making reasonable headway, even if their DPS were wanks, that was just normal. They’d be at the boss and then everyone could whine about not getting the mount. She slipped in so quietly he jumped a little when he realized she was home. It couldn’t have been more than an hour-maybe little over that. “Over so soon?” She didn’t say anything, just dragging over to her room. “Ok, all tired out from being social?” He’d let her be, he guessed. Main event finally, have at thee, fuckass. Flo dragged herself back out in lazier clothing, loose pyjama pants and a t-shirt, and immediately put in a DVD. More morose creeping put her in the kitchen where she claimed a prize from the freezer and seemed to ooze back onto the couch and flop bonelessly onto it, eating from the pint in silence as her movie announced itself sonorously.

 **Glosster** : gg. see you all never, losers.

 _Well that was thrilling_. Em slapped his headset free again, logging out. “Whatcha watching?” He got up and stretched, walking over.

“Labyrinth. Don’t let me distract you, you can go back to-”

“This seems more interesting, to be honest. Anyways the raid’s over and I actually got the mount. How’d your evening go?” He mentally suggested _bad_.

“Nowhere. Got stood up, ugh. Second date this year gone to hell. At least Neighvid Bowie wont let me down.”

“God I _know_ , those pants.”

“You mean that bulge. I know its a dance belt but still. I always say Jereth’s a litmus test for liking boys.”

“Funny way to put it. Also I’m sorry it went that way, Flo.” He looked sidelong at her, _maybe I could_ -

She had something making soft, like… peeping noises? On her shoulder. “Hah, stop it, Eunice. Its cold, you don’t like cold, remember? Ok here.” It made another weird noise as she put her spoon towards the… thing.

“Flo what-is that what the terrarium is for?” He scooted closer to look at the-octopus? “What am I looking at?”

“My service animal, this is Eunice.” She scooped up the little mass of limbs in one hand and offered it towards him. “Eunice, this is Em.” Eyes peered up at him owlishly, some weird, keen alien intelligence behind the wide orbs.

“What is she?”“A terrestrial cephalopod. Most people who own one call them squiggles.” It put a limb onto his outstretched hand and peeped at him softly.

Em let the little creature climb into his hand, “Wow. How come I never see her?” as soon as he asked the little tentacle monster climbed into his shirt, eliciting a startled yelp. “Hey-” it was down near his pants in seconds, and negotiating the waistband as Flo extracted the little animal.

“No, no. Em doesn’t want you to hide there.” She pulled Eunice free and set her back down on her shoulder. “She helps with my anxiety.”

The blue stallion watched sedately as her shirt twitched, the squig busily navigating down it, and raised an eyebrow, “Is she going to-?”

“They’re quite robust and the-” Flo made a little noise, and put a hand over her face, ineffectually hiding the pink as she moved her legs. “The PH isn’t an issue. Not everyone’s comfortable with squigs, so she hides most days, just having her around really helps.”

“Dare I ask why not a dog instead?”

“I’m afraid of dogs.”

“Ok, fair.” He eyed her shirt again, “Rental Mommy?”

“Doot bought it for me, I think as a joke.” Flo was much pinker now, “And I saw that hoodie-with the cropped-”

“Sneezing anime girls, yeah ok, fair.”

They loafed a bit more as the movie finished, “Rock and Rule?”

“Never seen it.”

“Oh, you gotta then. Here-” she popped in the disc and flopped again, “Here, lap?”

Em blinked, “What, sit in your lap?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ok, _mommy_.” He giggled a little as she went beet red.

“Now you know my weakness, I guess.” Flo put her arms around his waist, letting him settle against her.

“Ah. Sorry.”

 _put your hand down his pants_. The mare ignored that little voice for the moment, “Now I need to know yours.”

Her bust being pressed into his shoulders was new. Not bad, just new. _not now, boner_. “Ok… uhm. So-if I share this-ok so I really love blowjobs. And short girls.”

“Ugh, you too, I got stood up by a guy who wanted to be the tall one, lame.”

“No, no, its-like its not a dealbreaker. So do you like _being_ a mom, or like being called that, maybe like mother so-”

“Nooooope, please don’t finish that sentence-” she had her hand over his mouth a bit hastily. “I-ok and I’ll explain, but swear to me you’ll never share. And that you’ll like spill on your embarrassing stuff, too.”

“Ok, Fair. Actually I’ll go first, I love contortion, and messy blowjobs, like if she’s flexible enough to fit in a box, like-kinda like bondage but-”

“Oh, but like less vanilla. I’m not really into messy blowjobs, only because it hurts, y’know.”

“God yeah, like-rinse and blow your nose for aaaaages, and shit if it doesn’t sting.”

“Wait, like _giving_ them?”

“Giving and receiving, babe, its all fun. If a cute girl can put her ankles next to her head to show off the goods its fan-goddamn-tastic.”

“Em you’re awful, that sounds like ladyboner turf for sure. I end up sounding like a fujoshi but boys making out. Like you take a look and like-damn, can I cut in, lads?”

“ _Kinky_. So the mom thing?”

“Pregnancy. Like-getting knocked up, being waddly and getting fussed over and the whole-” she puts her arms out, incidentally encircling Em, “talking about being bred like livestock and-” she pauses to fan herself, “y-yeah.”

“Ok… kinky. Nice taste with the boys making out, too.”

* * *

 

 **whrrr… whrrr** his flatmate’s phone had been just about nonstop tonight.

“Oh, lemme-” she rushed out of the bathroom, towel on as she grabbed it and disappeared again. Seemed like it was part of some prelude to a hot date? Another hour, and dressed to the nines, Flo slipped out and checked one last time. Deep breath. This was gonna be **fun** she’d been promised that much. She trusted Devna’s ability to find her a date, right? Red dress, that lacy bra she loved, the perfect thong to look right under it… and that black choker. Ten steps out the door and-

**whrrr whrr**

(329)204-9809: can’t make it, roomate borrowed the car and wrecked it.

She just kinda… stared. Three different dates now, three different people. She was just gonna get stood up forever at this rate. She gripped the phone and nearly- _no, too expensive to do that_. She quietly shuffled back into the flat sullenly and silently put together a drink.

Em was at his desk, playing MaU. He glanced over as he saw Flo return barely a minute after stepping outside. “…” He was about to say something but thought better of it, leaning back before eventually logging out.. “Heyyy, another…?” He asked gently.

“…” she parted her pretty red lips and paused, drank, then nodded. “Hey, don’t let me pull you away from friends, I think I’ll put a movie on for me.” she took the mixer and her liquor over to the coffee table and settled quietly. _Labyrinth again_? Bowie in a dance belt was always good. But… _again_? She sculled her drink and mixed another, who gave a fuck, she’d watch it again.

“I mean, I was just grinding an alt, all I really do to be honest.” Em shrugged, returning to his desk as he fetched himself a bottle. “Labyrinth again?”

“I mean… its Henson, Em, who am I to question one of the late masters? Here, come watch it with me.”

“Sure hun, would be a shame to uh, waste that uhm, dress on your own..?” He tried, stumbling over his words a little as he sat down on the couch, shuffling a bag of potato chips out from underneath him.

“Well I mean its already wasted now. Or I am.” she laughed bitterly, already on her third drink. “D'you ever think that whole thing was like… a sexual awakening for Sarah? Like tell me seeing Jared in those pants wouldn’t give you some definite opinions on boys? Like a litmus test for gray-or like staight. Straight.” she leaned back and smiled at him, going back to watching, emptying her cup; she made no move to mix another drink though.

“Well I mean. Like. Jareth is like…. Look at how he handles those balls.” Em shrugged, leaning over her to reach for the remote, left on the other arm rest.

“Yeah, I see you watchin’.” she giggles, “He has fancy balls. So… I guess this is netchix and flill, huh?” her arm comes up, grabbing at him, “I don’t really feel like watching anymore. Em…” she leans in and licks the inside of his ear, biting gently. “I wanted a good time, so fuck it. I’m gonna have a good time.” she starts to almost climb on top of him, “I…” her face goes red and she takes a breath, “Fuck my throat until the choker breaks.” she piratically breathes into his ear, whispering it to the blue stallion.

“O-oh my god Flo… y-you need to stop reading shitty fanfiction on Fumblr.” Em said, shuddering gently as she licked his ear, his freckled face burning as he gazed at her, bulge growing in his sweatpants.“Y-you wanna… s-suck me off here or in the bedroom…?”

She bit his ear hard, “I know you obsess over blowjobs, just let me bury my nose in your junk you weenie. Here. I don’t wanna walk.” she grabs at his pants.

“H-hhh, f-fine by me” He stammered back, lifting his hips up as she tugged his pants down, his briefs soon following as his thick horsecock sprung free, already hard. “H-h, get it all down your throat for me Flo.”

She rubbed her cheeks against his cock, kissed it a few times, leaving lipstick marks as she dragged her tongue up the length, hands on his junk already. “Use me. Someone needs to show me a good time already.” the mare put her lips on the flared tip of his head and slipped it in her mouth.

“A-ahh fuck Flo….” Em murmured, his cock throbbing hotly at her words. He rested his hands on her head, biting his lip before roughly pulling her down, shoving that fat, musky piece of meat down her throat as she gazed up at him, her lips meeting his crotch in barely a second.

“Nnnhhmmmmmm~….” “ghk.” her nostrils flared as he stretched her throat with cock, then took a breath and started to bob lazily on his junk, drooling on his balls as she fondled them more; she slid down to press her lips to his crotch and stuck her tongue out, licking his balls as she winked at him. The mare flicked her tail and got back to blowing him, letting his cock slide up and down her throat, “mghhhhmmm~<3”

“G-gghhh… holy fuck Flo….” Em groaned out as she worked him over, his hips gyrating and thrusting out weakly as she expertly worshiped his heavy cock and balls, stroking her glossy mane as pre spurted thickly down her throat. ’S-sorry about the musk… h-hhhaahh…God, keep sucking and moaning…“ He stroked the sides of her face, tenderly caressing her as she drooled onto his heavy balls.

She let it run down her throat, coughing as a bit dripped from a nostril, too bothered to stop, busy sucking him off as he pet her. She could feel her eyes water just a bit… damn but that was gonna make her mascara run if it kept up. The mare was busy bumping her lips against his crotch, each time pushing her nose harder, just to get that sweat smell in there. She put a hand back to pull her dress up a little, tail lashing as she started touching herself.

"Fuck you’re a h-horny slut aren’t you? Gettin off on choking on my fat musky cock… Drooling all over my balls… You love it don’t you Flo?” Em panted out, gripping her head a little tighter, ‘helping’ her bounce up and down as he began to fuck her face harder.

She relaxed more, letting him do more of the work now, humping her face, her lips twitching as she rubbed her pearly pink clit, “mghhnnnn~” she moaned wantonly, letting the blue stud stretch her throat with his fat cock, legs trembling just the slightest bit.

“I’ll take that as a Yes Sir~” He grinned a little, really fucking her face now before he stood up, thrusting down into her as his heavy balls slapped at her bulging throat and chin, using her mouth as his fleshlight. “Hhhhfffffuck… gonna ruin your ass next… maybe your needy pussy…. I know you need it…”

“ghknn~” She could feel her eyes watering now, a hand going up to push his into her mane. She could feel herself twitch harder as his balls slapped against her chin-no, no she wanted something first-she pulled away, leaving an absolute puddle of drool as she gagged softly on his dick, “Please.” she leaned in and rubbed her cheek on his cock, wrapping her lips around his balls. _yessss_. she took a moment to revel in the guilty pleasure, licking the sweat off as she tasted his sack. “mhnngh~” she withdrew with an audible pop, and looked up at him, her mascara already starting to run, “I got my drool all over them, I needed to fix that. Now…” she rolled on her back and presented her mouth again, in the perfect position to get his balls slapped against her nose nonstop. She kinda hoped she’d fall out of her dress, too…

A big spurt of thick pre shot up and landed on her neck as she sucked on his balls, Em groaning out as he jerked off briefly. “F-fuck Flo… Y-you’re not gonna be able to talk by the time I’m done with you….” He took his shirt off, far too hot now as he stepped over her, fat cock throbbing hotly as he dragged it over her face, smothering her against his drool coated sack for a few moments before pulling back. “…Let’s break that stupid choker….” He pressed the huge flare against her spread lips, then with a rough thrust slammed his cock home, hilting her as he watched her throat bulge, his heavy balls covering her face once more in that heavenly musk. “Choke on it slut.”

“mghnghmghngnn” she moaned as he pounded her face, relishing the feeling of getting ravished by Em, as his cock abused her throat, makeup ruined, and tits well on their way to falling out of her dress. She was too busy getting musk all over her face and throat sticky with cum to care. The mare went back to whining and touching herself, one hand clawing at his bottom as he gave her the rough treatment she’d been dying for. Em thrust into her throat, panting heavily as he wrecked her face. He leaned over her, hiking her dress up as he pulled her panties down, burying his snout in her soaked folds as he ate her out, drinking her sweet juices down as his hot sack slapped her face, listening to her gargle and gag as he used the horny slut. She tensed, legs gripping his head tightly as she lost it, a shaking mess now, the mare sucked harder on her master, not just wet but squirting involuntarily as lips and tongue invaded her pink folds.

“mghhhhhhhn!!” He sucked hard on her clit, pulling at it with his lips as he reached down, stroking her throat as he hammered into it, grinding his fat horsecock back and forth as her choker strained under the pressure, ramming deep into her as he used his eager fuckpet. The mare was almost dizzy with the intensity, lost with the need to work his shaft, balls pressed against her soft nose as she was facefucked, legs lifted up and wrapped around his head as she pulled him close, smothering him with pussy as she bobbed harder on his cock, riding on a pink haze of lust as she barely registered the sensation of something on her neck failing under pressure and strain, abused beyond the breaking point.

Em hilted himself in her throat, pushing hard as his cock throbbed hotly inside her, his heavy sack smushed and smothered against her face as he came, hard, rewarding his slutty cumdump with a hot, thick load as it burst into her stomach, bloating the whore out as his tongue pushed deep inside her soaked snatch, his groan vibrating inside her as he thrust weakly, choking her on it all.

She sucked him off fervently, choking on his massive load as her belly swelled, one hand on it in surprise as her dress was stretched by her distended form, seams failing as she sucked down as much as she could, coughing as some of his impressive load dripped form lips and nose, as she leg go of his head and tried to pull his cock free of her mouth, if only to be able to breathe. “ha-aahnnn, hah… ah.” she burps softly, and pants, “yh, you’re gonna do like you said, right? Ruin me?” she rasps out, legs flopped down weakly as his sticky junk was pressed against her cheek. Em had passed out, snoring lightly with his face in her crotch, cock still half-hard and coated in spunk and drool as it rested on her cheek. “Hey.” She nudged him again. _Damn it. Well, time to be mom_ , she guessed. She bullied him into an upright position, though he seemed barely aware. She paused, looking ahead. She’d never been in his room, but- _take him to bed with you_. For once, she heeded the shameless little voice in her head, and led the exhausted stallion into her room and into her bed. She peeled off her abused dress and shed her pretty bra and panties, placing it where she hoped she’d be able to find them again. Under the sheets, and into bed with the blue boy. He murmured again softly and shifted, putting hands on her breasts as she pushed her ass up against him. Yeah, this was feeling kinda nice.

* * *

 

What was… were his arms over his head? And what was that smell? Not bad just- “nghnn-hannnhh-y-yeahh-gonna, HA-NNNhh~”And now his face was wet. Kind of ammonia and musk smell to it. Something lashed at the top of his head, coarse and covered in long, lashing fibers. He had to blink a few times to realize he had someone’s ass directly in his face. “Uh, Flo?”

“Oh, morning Mister Sleepy. You left me all used and dirty and didn’t even give your mare a good workdown after. See?” She rubbed her clit more, her pussy winking at him as she made lewd noises. “Now I have you tied to the post for stud. See this lovely morning wood, just what I need.” The worked-up mare felt up his junk and squeezed softly, “That’s your job this morning, you’re stud, and that’s it.” she put her tits up against his cock, pushing her ass into his face so hard he swore her asshole winked at him.

“O…k? I mean wghrfnn-” Mouthful of pussy for breakfast wasn’t plan A, but it wasn’t bad.

“No no, studs don’t talk, they breed the mares. I paid my stud fees, now I get my stud.” She licked his cock and then sat up, putting her wet crotch on his chest.

“Ok, I mean, you did suck the soul out of my dick last night, so fair…”

“More than fair, now, open wide.”Em looked at the dildo-gag and stuck out his tongue, lips parted. She’d found one of the naughtier toys he had stashed away. As she pushed it past his lips and into his mouth he tasted her wet all over it, feeling the salt and ammonia tang slide down his tongue as it pushed just into his throat.

“That’s right, I warmed it up for you, just so you could get a chance to choke on my pussy, its the least I can do~” She leaned forward now, still straddling his chest, face-to-face as she pushed her tits up against his chin, “now, the least you can do for me my blue gigolo, is breed me.” She humped his chest and belly for seconds before sliding down to ride his dick. She put a hand down to spread her lips, and the other on his chest as she let his fat horsemeat push up into her sex, his flared head stretching her pussy as she slid down, pushing him deeper into her. She sat for a moment, his cock pushed all the way in, a bulging outline on her belly as she wiggled, “Mhhh, yeah, get me fat with foals, you blue skank.”

Em whined into the gag, her hot, tight sex felt incredible wrapped around his cock and-and who was this, this-wild mare who’d taken over? She pressed her hand down on the bulge in her abdomen and moaned, as his legs trembled and he tried to buck his hips into her, this was-he felt the pre seeping into her already as she grinned at him; she started bouncing on his cock, her tits clapping softly as she rode him.

She bounced on him faster now, possessed of a burning need to fuck, to breed, to get her satisfaction. She took a moment to grind, simply squeezing him hard with her sex, gyrating as she did kegels on his cock. “You feel that, hm, blue boy? I’m gonna milk you dry, and you’ll be lucky if you can feel your legs when I’m done, slut.” Flo leaned back and cried out as she felt his excitement grow, stretching her pussy more as he leaked precum into her hot womb. A few more hard bounces on his fat cock and she could feel her climax, the walls of her sex pulsing as she gripped him, over and over, her lips drooling on his crotch and filling the air with the stink of sex.

Em was sweaty, and trying not to cum already, it was hard. He was hard. She was gonna milk him dry, she said as much and yet, as he moaned pathetically into the toy, and yet-no-nononono-he felt her sex quivering, squeezing, tormenting him, as she leaned back, giving him the best view of the bulge in her that was just-unfair. Cheating, the way he could see it push in and out as she rode him deep, panting and begging for foals and having-well if he had his hands free to play with her it might be even better, but this was pretty hot, too. And then she did it. It was evil, just-she hilted him, climaxing again, as she leaned back and squeezed his junk, kneading them with a hand, licking the sweat off her fingers as she begged softly. “Cum for me. Cum in me, make me a rolly fat broodmare, you whore.” She licked the salt off her fingers and it was just-the damn burst and he blew his load in her, filling her, stretching her womb with his seed. She gasped, at first it was enough to give her a pot belly, but her lust overwhelmed her, driving her to milk him dry. She was a mare possessed now, each bounce and squeezed drove another hot rush of spunk into her, wider and wider. In minutes she looked pregnant, belly bigger than a football and still pushing out larger. “That’s it stud, make me round and bursting with foals.” she rubbed his cheek, “Feel your handiwork?” she untied his hands and whined, her belly still bloating out, so distended now her bellybutton was pushing out. Em put his hands on her belly, on her breasts, wandered about, spanking her ass and pulling her tail as she let her liberated stud play with her. “Hahhnnn~ Gotta…” she rolled over and panted harder, as she wiggled free.

Em wasted no time to get the gag out, trailing long strands of saliva as he wiped his mouth on his bicep. “Can-can I play with your ass a little? Just a bit of gentle humping? I want my broodmare to cum more, and show her nice things~” He petted and kissed on her face as she panted more.

“Ok, so-should I-like on all-”

“No, no, sideways, it’ll be nice, I promise.”

She rolled over with effort, showing off her backside, tail lifted as she let her new bulk lay heavy on the bed. “I’ve got lube here-” she handed it off to him, as he greased up his fingers and cock, carefully easing fingers into her as she twitched, “c-cold-hahhn~”

Em finished by spanking her ass, as he spooned up against her, easing his member into her. “Ok, easy does it.” her breath quickened as he pushed slowly, lazily into her, stretching her asshole with his flared knob.

“hhhhnn-ffuck” She felt him ease in, until-with a lazy, steady hump, he pushed in and out, making her squirm as he kept bumping into bits of her that made her brain go ‘pyoing’ in the best ways. “y-you can go faster now.” Em reached around and kneaded her breasts and felt up her wide belly as he fucked her ass more, cumming again as he let his hot spunk fill her insides more. He could feel her twitch and whine as her ass was filled, hot cum pushing up into her stomach as it stretched her already wide belly bigger, each thrust and pump of cum pushing it out wide as a beachball now, her legs spread involuntarily as she climaxed a last time, as he finished in her, laying there panting.

“Hahhhnnn. hahh… G-that was goddamn fucking amazing Em. I need the tub, though.” She scooted over and Em was immediately by her side, even as fatigued as he was, helping his waddly broodmare up and into the bathtub. “Gotta… food. Toaster waffles?”

“Sure, toaster waffles. And maybe some Miyazaki films, too."

“Who?”

"Oh, Flo, babe, you’re in for a real treat.”


End file.
